1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for displaying information from an information technology system having a micro projector display.
2. Background Information
Information technology systems used in telecommunications or distributed mass storage applications, are often installed in large numbers in specialized facilities equipped with standardized equipment racks or cabinets, power distribution, network interfaces, and temperature-controlled airflow for cooling, for example. Enclosures used to support and protect information technology systems have steadily decreased in size in response to demands for lower facility cost, larger numbers of installed information utility systems per facility, and lower equipment cost. As enclosure size decreases, less space is available on the enclosure's front panel for displays, annunciators, indicators, and other devices used to indicate operating status, error conditions, and other information related to an associated information technology system. However, while enclosure sizes are decreasing, the complexity and performance of the information technology systems is increasing, along with an increased need to monitor performance parameters, reduce maintenance and repair costs, and respond rapidly to errors or fault conditions that could affect the quality of service provided by the information technology system.
Conventional direct-view display systems, such as computer monitors and video monitors using direct-view liquid crystal or light emitting diode screens, are often too large to fit on the front panel of the enclosure of an information technology system, or too small for comfortable viewing of complex information such as diagrams, lengthy repair instructions, instructional videos, and so on. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an information technology system, especially an information technology system in an enclosure with a front panel having a relatively small height dimension, to be able to present complex images that may include text, graphics, and/or video, without reducing space available inside the enclosure for subsystems related to the primary function of the information technology system. There also exists a need to display information that will aid in rapidly locating a particular information technology system from among a large number of information technology systems operating in close proximity.